1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to a guide system having a function of a real-time voice response for the visually impaired and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a guide system having a function of a real-time voice response for the visually impaired using an visual sensing module as well as a multi-core processor and a method thereof.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Recently, with technology improvement and high socialization development, public welfare is more and more emphasized. It is a more and more critical issue that the disabled has a convenient environment. For example, with regards to the visually impaired, comprehensive guide devices are highly beneficial to the mobility of the visually impaired. Voice warnings can be provided at traffic lights or in elevators, or the use of pre-set landmarks combining with a voice feed back system. However, these guide devices are not complete, causing inconvenience to the visually impaired.
Current guide devices for the visually impaired have multiple shortcomings. A traditional guide stick only can detect obstacles to the close front of the visually impaired. A guide dog can interact with the visually impaired, but the cost of feeding the guide dog is relatively high and cannot be affordable to ordinary people. Other electronic guide devices, such as global positioning system accompanied by an audio module, are used to notify the visually impaired of road conditions. Other electronic guide devices are like a prebuilt land mark accompanied by a voice response system. These electronic guide devices are more convenient than ever, but have no function of real-time analysis or response to road conditions.
Accordingly, in order to improve the shortcomings of the current technology and enhance industrial availability, the present invention provides a guide system having a function of a real-time voice response for the visually impaired and a method thereof.